Paint
by TheMidnightEcho
Summary: Title says it all


**Something I pulled together in my free time. Do not own Metal Fight Beyblade.**

**Enjoy!**

Gingka was walking along the sidewalk when he heard something whip by him. He flinched wondering what had almost hit him. He looked at the sidewalk and saw a small metal sphere it was blinking like multi-colored lights. Out of his own stupidity Gingka bent down to pick up the strange sphere, he was almost there. When suddenly the sphere popped open and released a bucket load of neon colored paint all over him. Gingka gasped in surprise and jumped back he growled he knew exactly who had put that sphere there.

"Midnight!"

He heard a sizzling noise in front of him and a girl appeared. She wore her regular outfit, a thin, blue, leather jacket that went to her waist, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots. She had her famous Colt 44 Revolver (**A/N: It's a Call of Duty gun also my favorite :)** look alike paintball gun. Her hazel eyes were shining with mischief as she grinned at him.

"Hello Friendship Boy." I said clearly trying to annoy him.

Gingka gaped at me with an angered expression on. I smirked at him, Gingka was so easy to prank especially with paint.

"Midnight stop calling me that!"

"Why?" I questioned amusement creeping into my voice. "The name suits you perfectly".

"It makes me sound gullible." Gingka said wiping some paint from himself.

"Because you are gullible Gingka."

Gingka frowned "Where have you been? And what is that?!" He pointed to my paint sphere on the ground.

I smirked and gestured towards the sphere. "That is a Paint Sphere."

"Paint Sphere?"

"Yeah"

Gingka scowled at me. "And why did you throw that at me?"

"Because you were an easy target." I said with that I clapped my hands and a black Pegasus appeared. I got on the horse and grinned at Gingka who had wide eyes on.

"Well Gingka it was nice chatting with you." I said. "But I've got other things to do."

"Other things?"

I winked at him and took off.

Tsubasa bursted into the B-Pit he was panting and had a panicky look on. All the bladers looked at him. Madoka looked up from the bey she was working on.

"Tsubasa what is it?"

"Midnight, is… back!"

Madoka paled. "Oh, No."

Suddenly the doors of the B-Pit bursted open. Everyone flinched as I galloped in on my Black Pegasus. I grinned happily from ear to ear. Everything in the store was silent no one was speaking just an awkward silence.

Kenta broke the silence by saying one thing. "RUN!"

Everyone started the run towards the entrance. But I stopped them by an invisible bubble that surrounded them all.

"Midnight let us out!" Kyoya demanded.

No can do Kitty Kat." I said as I jumped down from my Pegasus and stood in front of them. They looked so funny when they were angry.

"Midnight why are you doing this?" Yu asked he looked so cute when he was upset.

I smiled and clapped my hands. A paint sphere appeared in my palm it was average size of an apple. I circled it around in my hand. Everyone in the bubble took a step back.

What…is that? "Ryuga asked his brows furrowed.

"Oh, Gingka can tell you that." I asked amused.

All eyes went to Gingka who shifted nervously.

"It's a paint sphere some twisted thing that Midnight invented." Gingka said eyeing me carefully.

"Twisted!?" I said really offended who did Pony boy think he is?

I clapped my hands and the bubble popped. Before any of the bladers could react I through the Sphere it activated and neon paint flew everywhere. I wasn't hit luckily by creating red shield around my awesome self.

When the sphere finally released all the paint. I let down my shield and gazed around the shop was a complete messed. The bladers were covered in all the colors of the rainbow they were glaring daggers at me. Kyoya and Ryuga looked that he wanted to strangle me violently. Tsubasa was stroking his now pink paint covered hair. He was muttered some foul words about me under his breath. Kenta, Gingka, Madoka, and Yu were scraping off paint form the face and any exposed skin.

"You guys look nice." I laughed my Pegasus nuzzled my neck I rubbed his mane.

Gingka and the rest glared even more. I snickered "Well guys I think I need to go ."

I was mainly going because I didn't want Ryuga or Kyoya to attack me. Not I couldn't take which I totally could.

I climbed on Eclipse (my Pegasus) "Farwell suckers!"

And with that Eclipse and I galloped out the door and took off fast.

"I can't believe she got us!" Ryuga yelled angrily.

Kyoya sighed "I guess we better get used to it. It's summer so a lot of authors and authoress are going to pranking us."

**(MEANWHILE THOUSANDS OF MILES AWAY)**

I smiled to myself I could hear Kyoya and the others talking. And Kyoya was exactly they did have to get prepare because I would be back.

**That was the end of a poor excuse of a Humor story. Please Review!**


End file.
